This invention concerns a device to fasten and support each single vehicle by the wheels, and is to be used more particularly in car-carriers.
The highway code regulations limit the overall height of vehicle carriers. The inventors conceived and realized a device making it possible to carry an extra level of vehicles by dispensing with the upper carrying platforms; the cars will be borne by transverse side-structures particular to each wheel-train. The structures can be moved along the outer side-rails which are sustained by the trailer posts or the carrying vehicle posts.
Thus, it becomes possible to fit the top of the lower tier cars into the space between the subframe of the upper cars and their ground clearance: the invention saves the height of the platforms: in this way it is possible to load three levels of cars of almost any existing size.
The bearinng structures of this type of vehicle are situated on both sides of each side-rail. They are tubular with divergent extremities to sustain the wheels by bearing on the tires. The extremities are curves so as to fit into locking devices that can be moved along and fastened on to the carrying outer sied-rails.
For the loading, this new kind of car-carrier requires the use of cross structures on the loading area and the possibility of blocking them in positions determined by the loading program.
These structures, fixed and fitted to the loading area, constitute an extra height that cars must go through before being put in place.
Furthermore, the structures have to be set out and placed accurately before allowing the cars to get on to the loading area.
Lastly, before loading it is necessary to shift the mobile parts and to find out the best positions; all these tasks are disliked by the personnel and are strenuous.
The purpose of this invention is to overcome these drawbacks by submitting a fastening and sustaining device that can be used easily and that remains in place on the outer side-rails while loading or unloading.